ἐγὼ σὲ ἀγαπῶ
by Thalimnie
Summary: Garth parle atlante et Roy n'y comprend rien. Wally, Donna et Dick parient sur le temps qu'il lui faudra pour comprendre.


**Titre** : _ἐγὼ σὲ ἀγαπῶ_  
**Fandom** : DC  
**Victime **: Garth, Roy, caméo des Titans.  
**Rating** : G  
**Avertissement :** C'est du mignon tout plein, avec plein de sourires et de tendresse et d'arc-en-ciel et d'oiseaux bleus et de guimauves.  
**Mots **: 686.

Posté sur mon lj et écrit pour la communauté bingo_fr sur livejournal.

* * *

« _ἐγὼ σὲ ἀγαπῶ  
_- Hein ? »

Roy se retourna. Aqualad lui adressa un petit sourire avant de disparaître sous l'eau. Speedy regarda les ondulations s'effacer avant de hausser les épaules. Si le poisson voulait être compréhensible, il n'avait qu'à parler anglais.

OoO

« _ἐγὼ σὲ ἀγαπῶ_  
- Mais ça veut dire quoi, ça, à la fin ? Ça fait des semaines que tu me le répètes et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je parle pas la langue des poissons. »

Encore une fois, Garth sourit de manière énigmatique avant de rejoindre les autres et Roy se retint de s'arracher les cheveux. Robin, Wonder Girl et Kid Flash n'étaient que de sales traitres ! Speedy était sûr qu'ils savaient ce que signifiaient les mots d'Aqualad mais ils refusaient de le lui dire.

OoO

Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Garth. Quand ce dernier revint à la surface, il tenait une jeune brune, très jolie, par la main.

« Les Teen Titans, je vous présente Tula. Tula, je te présente Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Robin. Et Speedy. »

Garth leur adressa un sourire lumineux. Pour la première fois qu'ils le connaissaient, les Teen Titans voyaient leur ami parfaitement heureux. Donna fut la première à serrer la jeune Atlante dans ses bras avant de féliciter le couple. Tula eut un petit sourire mystérieux en saluant Roy.

Garth ne prononça pas une seule fois sa phrase bizarre.

OoO

Des années plus tard, Wally convainquit Dick de reformer les Titans. Et Roy n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de taquiner Garth, juste pour voir jusqu'où la patience de l'atlante pouvait aller. Wally, Dick et Donna le regardaient généralement faire en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. Une fois, Garth finit par quitter la pièce pour ne plus entendre Roy. Dick sourit.

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à un garçon de quatre ans qui tire les cheveux de la fille qui lui plait ? »

Arsenal ouvrit de grands yeux et Donna et Wally éclatèrent de rire. Entre Roy et Lian, le plus mature n'était pas toujours le plus âgé.

OoO

« Oncle Garth ? »

Tempest s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Lian, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts.

« Ça veut dire quoi les mots que tu dis tout le temps à mon papa ?  
- _ἐγὼ σὲ ἀγαπῶ ?_  
- Oui.  
- C'est un secret ! » Garth frotta le nez de Lian qui gigota, chatouillée. « Et dis à ton père que c'est très mal de te demander de me poser la question à sa place. Il doit trouver tout seul. »

Wally ricana derrière lui alors que la petite fille quittait la pièce en gloussant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Roy, » fit remarquer Kory qui avait aussi assisté à la scène.

Garth lui adressa un sourire calme et plein d'affection.

OoO

« Garth.  
- Oui ? » L'atlante se tourna vers Donna, qui souriait.

«_ ἐγὼ σὲ ἀγαπῶ_, ça veut bien dire ce que je pense ?  
- Oui. » Donna ne réprima pas un gloussement de rire et Garth lui sourit en retour. « Depuis combien de temps tu as deviné ?  
- Wally, Dick et moi l'avions compris dès les Teen Titans. De toute évidence, Roy a besoin d'un peu plus de temps. » La jeune femme eut un sourire très tendre. « Roy était la première personne à qui tu le disais ?  
- Oui. » Un éclat nostalgique passa dans le regard de Garth. « Je n'avais pas vraiment quelqu'un avant à qui le dire.  
- Et Tula ?  
- Je l'ai connu après. Oh ! Elle le savait, bien sûr ! Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris. Et ça n'a jamais rien changé aux sentiments que j'avais et que j'ai toujours pour elle. »

Impulsivement, Donna serra Garth dans ses bras.

« Nous t'aimons tous, tu sais ? »

Il lui rendit son étreinte. Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle il avait besoin de répondre.

OoO

« Hey Gillhead ! »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et Roy l'embrassa, une main derrière la nuque.

« _ἐγὼ σὲ ἀγαπῶ, Garth_. »

Le sourire de Tempest aurait pu faire se lever le soleil.

* * *

**Notes : **  
- "_ἐγὼ σὲ ἀγαπῶ"_ signifie en grec ancien "je t'aime". Et se prononce "egồ sè agapo" (avec le "g" grec, qui est à mi-chemin entre notre "g" et notre "r")  
- Et comme il est malheureusement impossible de trouver un dictionnaire ou un logiciel de traduction pour la langue atlante, j'ai utilisé du grec ancien, comme il est canon que l'atlante ressemble au grec ancien.


End file.
